Angel
by Kasui
Summary: Ken finds his angel...but a Weiss mission goes wrong...(bad summary, but R&R plz) Oh and not sure if that's the right rating. ::shrugs::


Angel  
  
By: MJ  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weib, although I wish I did. Doesn't everyone? ~_^;  
  
Ken POV/Narrator POV  
  
Ken POV  
  
She came into my life on that sunny day, it was the perfect weather. She walked towards me, her long black hair flowing in the wind and black sunglasses covering her beautiful hazel eyes. Her voice was that of an Angel singing in the Heavens. As she smiled I felt my heart melt and from that day I knew that she would be the the one to change my life she would be my soul mate. The Angel whose name was Lianna....   
  
Three months after that fateful day, we had gotten to know each other. I knew mostly anything about her, but I could not bring myself to tell her about my past...my life....as an assassin...somehow I knew that, that look in her eyes. The look when she saw me and her smile, would change if I told her. But, somehow through her warmth and loving care I knew...that she would be the one..the one that I could share my secret with...  
  
I had asked myself, was this right? To feel this way...to feel happiness...I was going to Hell, the Devil would have his way and I didn't deserve to be happy...but she did....  
  
Narrator POV  
  
Ken walked to Lianna slowly, fidgetting with his fingers.   
  
"Lianna?" Ken asked, as she turned to look at him smiling, "Will you come with me? I have something to tell you."  
  
"Okay," Lianna smiled, following Ken up to his room, "What is it?" She could see his distress, as he sat on his bed, he was looking at the ground and fidgetting with his hands.   
  
"Lianna...." Ken started, as a tear came down his eyes, "I'll understand if you don't want to see me, after I tell you this, but..."  
  
Lianna walked over to him, she took his face into her hands and looked straight into his eyes, "Whatever it is Ken, just tell me."  
  
"I...I....I'm a killer," Ken said, taking her hands off of his face and lowering them to his lap, as he looked away.   
  
He shuffled not likeing the silence, "I understand if you want to leave," Ken said, as he slowly turned his head to look at her, he was startled at what had happened.  
  
All he could feel were her lips touching his and her hands back on his face, "Ken...I...know...what you are,"Lianna said, letting him go, as she looked into his eyes, "And I know that you only do what you do to help people in need."   
  
Ken looked at her in disbelief, "How...how did you know?! How long have you known?!"   
  
"About a month," Lianna said, pulling back from Ken a bit, his tone was scaring her, "I overheard one of your missions, at first I thought it was just some kind of wierd TV show, but then you guys began to talk about your 'mission' I figured it out from that."  
  
Ken drew closer to Lianna, despite the look in her face, "All this time, I was fretting telling you and you knew?! Why didn't you come and tell me?!"   
  
Lianna drew back and stood rapidly, she walked for the door, as she reached for the doorknob she turned around and stared at Ken, "All this time you've known me, how could tell me three months after we met, what took you so long?! How could you have not told me sooner? How could blame me? Answer me Ken! Answer me!"  
  
Lianna did not know how she had gotten into this argument, she didn't want to be in it, she wanted him to hold her, she wanted his arms around her, keeping her warm.  
  
Ken looked away from her. She was right, he could have told her earlier, but he was so scared of what she would think of him. He was scared of losing her.   
  
Lianna reached for the door, but she was held back, Ken's arms surrounding her shoulders. She could feel his warmth surrounding her, she could feel his heart beating and hear him breathing.  
  
"Lianna you're right I waited so long to tell because I was scared," Ken said, laying his head on her shoulder, as he tightened his embrace, "The important thing that you should know is that I love you."  
  
Lianna turned around in his arms, looking at him with tears daring to come out of her eyes, "Ken?" she asked, "What did you just say?"  
  
Ken lifted his head, staring into Lianna's hazel eyes, "I love you, Lianna, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Lianna smiled, as a tear strolled down her cheek, using his index finger Ken wiped it off and with the same finger tilted her face up,leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips.  
  
Lianna wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ken!" Lianna yelled, as a knife landed right in front of his feet, Ken stood in front of Lianna facing a white-haired menace.   
  
Another mission had come, Weiss was to stop Schwarz from getting their hands on a software disk, carried by a Kritiker agent, it held the security codes to the safety houses that several people under Kritiker watch stayed. They were to ensure that the disk was returned to Kritiker before anything happened to it, but something had gone wrong with the operation. Weiss had arrived late and the Kritiker agent lay crumpled soaking in his own blood and bullet in his back, in a park. Lianna being in the park at the same time, had heard a cry for help and had come to see if she could have been any assictance, but was confronted by the four madmen. Weiss had arrived at that moment.   
  
"Lianna! I told you to get out of here!!" Ken said, folding his hand into a fist, as his claws came out.   
  
"I can't just leave you here," Lianna said, Ken lunged at the madman as he dared to close in on the girl, "KEN!!"  
  
"Lianna get out of here, you're only going to get hurt," came out a cry from Omi, as was knocked unconcious with an invisible force coming from the youngest member of Schwarz.   
  
"Well, well, look what we have here," Crawford smiled as he appeared behind Lianna, stroking her hair, "Pretty little thing aren't you?"  
  
Lianna shrieked as she turned around facing the man in glasses, his hand holding a gun, facing her forehead.  
  
"Lianna!!" Ken yelled as he was kicked in the stomach, his knees gave way, as blood came out of his mouth, he coughed trying to get up.  
  
"Hurting the little kitty's friend will certainly hurt God," Farfarello smiled, as he licked his knife, and pressed it against Ken's neck, pulling Ken's hair back with his free hand.   
  
Lianna stood there motionless eyes staring straight at Crawford, as tears started to come out of her eyes, "Please don't hurt him." Crawford sneered, as he cocked the gun.  
  
"You hurt her and I SWEAR!!" Ken yelled, as he tried to break free.  
  
"And you'll what?! Thrash about?! Your throat is up against a dagger might I remind you and you move and she dies." Crawford remarked, he was enjoying this, Weiss lay before him and he would be able to take an innocent. He might have been enjoying it to much, for he was not able to see Aya come up from behind him and knock him down to the floor.  
  
Yoji using his wire, knocked the knife out of Farfarello's hands, Ken in reaction punched Farfarello in the face, escaping from his grasp. Seeing his leader on the ground Shuldrig rammed into Aya, knocking him to the floor. Nagi using his powers, knocked Yoji, Aya, Omi and Ken into a tree, causing them to spit out blood.  
  
"I should have seen that," Crawford said, as he wiped away the blood from his mouth, getting up and walking up to the red head, and smiling in his face, twisting Aya's wrist, causing him to drop his katana, "Awww...look at the poor little kitties all backed up into a tree."  
  
Nagi was knocked unconcious to the floor, from behind as Lianna dropped a branch onto the floor, collapsing to her knees.   
  
Crawford was soon sent to the floor with a punch from Aya, Ken lunged at Shuldrig, and Yoji punched out Farfarello.   
  
Crawford seeing that they had no other choice, but to leave signalled to his team members to retreat, "We will see you again little kitties."  
  
Shulrig picked up Nagi, as they ran out of the park.  
  
"Schwarz!!" Aya yelled, as he raced after them, Yoji and Omi close behind him.   
  
Ken walked over to Lianna, "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up.  
  
"Ken?" Lianna asked as she stared at him dazedly, "I....I w...was....so scared."  
  
"I know," Ken said, wrapping her in his arms, placing her head on his shoulders, "But you were fantastic, Lianna."  
  
Lianna's eyes opened wide, as she rapidly turned him.  
  
"LIANNA!!" Ken yelled, his eyes wide in shock, a gun shot was heard, she collapsed in his hands, "NO!! NO!!"  
  
Lianna's knees gave way as she fell to the ground, still in Ken's arms, he knelt next to her, eyes streaming with tears.  
  
"Ken?" Lianna asked, blinking, as she raised her hand to his lips, caressing them with her fingers, "One last..."  
  
Ken leaned in kissing her softly on the lips, his cheeks stained with tears.  
  
He lifted his head, feeling her breathe receding.  
  
"Ken?" Lianna asked, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Why? Why did you do that?" Ken asked, "You could have told me he was there!"  
  
"Ken, there wouldn't have been any time, for you to have reacted," Lianna smiled, raising her hand to his tear stained cheek, she began to cough and her hand fell to her chest.  
  
"Why? Why?" Ken continued to ask, lowering his head to her forehead, his tears streaming onto Lianna's face.  
  
"It's simple Ken," Lianna smiled, as she coughed again, "I...I love you..."  
  
A moment of silence came, Ken lifted his head looking at the beauty that lay in his hands. Tears continuing to stream down his cheeks. His eyes trailed to her closed ones, to her soft lips, he would never feel her warmth again, he would never see her smile, he would never hear her laughter, her sweet voice, and he would never be able to hold her and feel her liveliness.  
  
Somehow he had known this would happen, he did not have ESP, but he was destined for Hell. He had gotten the better of the Devil, for he had felt happiness, no matter how brief it had lasted, he had been happy and to him that happiness had been a lifetime spent. A lifetime spent with an angel, an angel named Lianna...   
  
The End.  
  
Note: Yeah, I know it's pretty fast, it goes from one thing to the other, really quickly, I'm not used to writing one-shot fan-fics. So I guess that's why it went so quick. I know it's a bit crappy, so just post what you think I could have done better, but PLZ don't flame. ^_^; 


End file.
